Dawni Wrogowie
Dawni Wrogowie to piąty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Bart dowiaduje się o zaginięciu Bianki i rusza na poszukiwania. Kiedy w lesie spotyka Lordy'ego używa nowego obcego i pokonuje go wyciągając z niego potrzebne informacje. Kiedy bohater dociera do Bianki uwięzionej w rakiecie kosmicznej z przyczepioną bombą pokonuje także Fonemy'ego i dzięki drugiej formie nowego obcego rozbraja bombę. Fabuła Była noc, Bart wiercił się nie spokojnie z powodu koszmaru i obudził się na morzu leżąc na uwypukleniu wody naelektryzowanym energią. Przestraszony Bart stracił panowanie nad mocą i wpadł do wody, zmienił się jednak za pomocą zegarka w Zębala i dopłynął na brzeg, gdzie odmienił się i pobiegł do statku. Po wejściu na statek zobaczył że w łóżku nie ma Bianki, myśląc, że mogła iść się tylko przewietrzyć, nie budził Szymona i Zima, jednak sam poszedł upewnić się, czy nic jej nie jest. Przed wejściem zauważył na piasku ślady stóp trzech osób, a tylko jedne wydawały mu się znajome, użył więc ponownie swojego Omnitrixa i przemienił się tym razem w Dzikopyska, aby lepiej móc tropić właścicieli śladów. Przeszedł już dobry kawał drogi, jednak nadal nic nie znalazł, a w dodatku zegarek rozładował się i chłopak został bez jakiegokolwiek tropu. Nagle jednak usłyszał szelest liści i pomimo tego że pomyślał o wietrze poszedł to sprawdzić, schował się w krzakach i przyglądał się terenowi. Minęło około pięć minut, Omnitrix zdążył się ponownie naładować, a Bart miał już zmarnowany wracać do bazy, aby ogłosić reszcie złą wiadomość, kiedy nagle zobaczył znajomą postać, był to Lordy. Bart nie czekając ani chwili przemienił się w obcego. * Bart: O, nowy obcy. Wyglądasz na silnego, więc nazwę cię Siło. Bianka by mnie zabiła za tą nazwę ale nie mam na to teraz czasu. * Lordy: Co to było?! Bart wyszedł zza krzaków pokazując się Lordy'emu i zaczął się powoli, niezauważalnie zbliżać. * Lordy: Czyli jednak jesteś, tak jak powiedział Fonemy. Przyszedłeś odzyskać dziewczynę co? * Bart: Gdzie ją trzymacie i po co wam ona? Przecież to mnie nie znosicie. * Lordy: Musieliśmy cię jakoś zwabić, poza tym nic nie boli jak strata bliskiej osoby. * Bart: Jak w ogóle wróciliście? Przecież wysłałem was w kosmos. * Lordy: Zostawiłeś nam skafandry pacanie, nawet ja nie jestem tak głupi, żeby zostawiać ofiarom coś tak oczywistego. * Bart: A może nie chciałem waszej śmierci? W tym momencie Bart wpadł w pułapkę, gruba sieć na drzewie złapała go i podniosła się do góry. * Bart: Czyli gramy nie fair? Czego innego się po was spodziewałem. Lordy zbliżył się do bohatera i już brał zamach swoją kosą, żeby go uśmiercić, kiedy Bart schował swoje palce u rąk i wysunął spiczaste, twarde czarne tarcze, którymi obronił się przed ostrzem przeciwnika, które z kolei uwolniło go. Nie czekając długo Bart wstał z ziemi i wyskoczył w górę z wysuniętymi wcześniej tarczami i zaatakował zdezorientowanego Lordy'ego, który bez oporu upadł na ziemię. * Bart: No, tu ci kosa już nie pomoże. To gdzie jest Bianka i twój kolega? * Lordy: W wielkim budynku za lasem, tylko nie myśl że z nim także pójdzie ci łatwo! * Bart: Nikt nie powiedział że tego oczekuję. Bart pozbierał najdłuższe kawałki pozostałej pułapki z ziemi i związał nimi Lordy'ego, po czym zgodnie ze wskazówką przeciwnika pobiegł szybkim tempem przez las do dużego budynku znajdującego się właśnie za lasem. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce znalazł duży ceglany budynek z wielką dziurą w dachu, wyważył więc jak najprędzej drzwi nogą i wszedł do środka. Jego oczom ukazał się Fonemy oraz Bianka zamknięta w rakiecie kosmicznej do której przyczepiony był ładunek wybuchowy z licznikiem czasu, na którym zostały trzy minuty. * Bart: Bianka! Fonemy, wypuść ją! * Fonemy: Ale po co? Złoczyńca celowo upuścił pilot służący do sterowania rakietą i rozdeptał go niszcząc, jedyną szansę na wyłączenie rakiety. * Fonemy: Ups, chyba jej już nie zobaczysz. Skonfigurowałem wcześniej licznik bomby z rakietą, więc kiedy tylko wyleci poza atmosferę bomba wybuchnie. * Bart: Nie kiedy ja tu jestem! * Fonemy: Lordy'ego może pokonałeś ale on miał być tylko wskazówką i tylko ewentualnie miał z tobą walczyć. Ze mną i moim miotaczem ognia nie będzie ci tak łatwo jak z jego kosą energetyczną! Bart rozpędził się w stronę przeciwnika, a ten wystrzelił w niego potężny strumień ognia, bohater poczuł nieznajomy strach i przeszedł go dreszcz, jednak schował się za swoimi tarczami jednocześnie robiąc wślizg, przewracając tym samym oponenta na ziemię i zdobywając przewagę. Na liczniku zostały dwie minuty. Bart pod wpływem presji uciekającego czasu bez zastanowienia wyrwał Fonemy'emu jego broń przebił ją i porządnie go obił, a na koniec rzucił nim do pobliskiej klatki która była przygotowana najprawdopodobniej właśnie na niego. Kiedy nic nie stało już na przeszkodzie podbiegł do rakiety z uwięzioną w środku dziewczyną. * Bart: Bianka! Została minuta! Zaraz cię uratuję, rozwalę tylko ten metal! * Bianka: Nie! Jeżeli naruszysz cokolwiek, bomba eksploduje i razem ze mną zginie połowa mieszkańców! * Bart: To jak mam cię wyciągnąć?! Nie ma już czasu na ponowne przemiany! Nie wiedząc co robić chłopak skupił się, aby odkryć moc o której mógł nie wiedzieć, że posiada ją jego obcy i nagle jego obcy zmienił barwę na białą i zmienił kształt ciała. * Bart: Chwila, co się stało?! Straciłem tarcze i siłę, ale czuję się mądrzejszy! To musi być jakaś druga forma Siło, nazwę ją Mózgo! A teraz czas cię stąd wyciągnąć! Nastolatek za pomocą mocy przyciągnął do siebie nóż Fonemy'ego i rozciął nim poszczególne kabelki bomby po czym ponownie zmienił formę na Siło i rozwalił rakietę, uwalniając przy tym Biankę. * Bart: Już myślałem że to koniec. * Bianka: Zawsze w ciebie wierzyłam. Bianka dała Bartowi całusa w policzek. * Bianka: No, a teraz gadaj jak nazwałeś tych obcych. * Bart: Ta silniejsza forma to Siło, a mądrzejsza Mózgo. * Bianka: Jak zwykle okropne, daj mi kiedyś nazwać obcego. * Bart: Dobra, ale tylko kiedy nie będę mieć pomysłu. A teraz wracajmy do bazy. * Bianka: A co z tym obitym jabłkiem? * Bart: Mówisz o Fonemy'm? * Bianka: Tak, nieźle go sprałeś. * Bart: Nie było czasu na cackanie, musiałem to załatwić jak najszybciej i tak jakoś samo wyszło. Myślę że go tu zostawię, jak jest taki odważny że podskakuje do najlepszych bohaterów to z głupią klatką sobie poradzi, a poza tym policja pewnie już tu jedzie. Dwójka nastolatków wyszła z budynku i poszła na statek, a kiedy już się tam znaleźli położyli się dalej spać. * Bianka: A tak jeszcze cię spytam przed snem z ciekawości. Jak zorientowałeś się że mnie nie ma? Tak po prostu się obudziłeś? * Bart: Można tak powiedzieć... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Obudzenie się Barta na morzu * Porwanie Bianki przez Lordy'ego i Fonemy'ego * Rozbrojenie bomby i uratowanie Bianki Postacie * Bart Hydren * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson * Zim Grade Wrogowie * Lordy * Fonemy Kosmici * Zębal * Dzikopysk * Mózgo & Siło Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10